A New Way to See Your Enemy
by Vurianna
Summary: Zim was banished, but he still keeps a very big secret. Dib, at the moment, is being very nosy and notices something he shouldn't. What now? First story! I accept criticism with joy. Rated T because I don't know how to rate! Eventual ZaDr.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Entirely new. Not sure how this works... Oh well. Here is my first story, criticism accepted with much love.**

* * *

><p>It had been several years since Zim had been on planet Earth. He had no more intention of destroying the dirt-ball, however. He had been rejected by Irk, called a defect, and banished to Earth. Maybe one day, though, he would rule over the pitiful planet and make these stupid monkey-brains his slaves. Zim had lost interest in fighting with the Dib, and so he tried to keep the Dib-filth away. He just didn't understand, though. The huge-headed boy continued to put cameras in his house, and randomly barge into the poor Irkens base, yelling, "I know what you're planning!" and walk away. Both had changed, although not really a lot. Zim had stopped wearing his uniform, no longer being a part of the Elite armada. Instead, he wore black skinny jeans, especially made by his computer, since the alien was strangely too skinny for normal skinnies. Zim, having no experience in fashion, tried to wear something similar to his uniform. He wore a striped t-shirt, black and pink. It clung to him, although it was a little baggy. What he did keep, though, was his black gloves, and his combat boots. Altogether, these were the only things in his wardrobe that he continued to claim. He had grown to Dibs height, shorter by two inches. Dib had kept his outfit, but erased the apathetic smiley face, and gotten a black trench coat instead. He kept his glasses, continuing to have the scythe-lock on top of his head.<p>

A new change was happening, and Zim didn't like it. This was something that would ruin everything. Even though he was no longer a part of the Irken armada, this could destroy his life on Earth. _They_ were growing. Zim became angry, he hated this. Hopefully he could keep this secret hidden, with a little bit of effort. Sighing, Zim tightened the wrappings he had placed over them. "Certainly they'd stay flat for a much longer time, wouldn't they?" Zim thought aloud, the frown on his face growing. With a sigh of defeat, Zim relaxed his antennae, letting them curl into place as a female Irken's would. He was hoping he could stay seen as a male; he never liked being a female. They seemed very… emotional. Of course, Zim did not feel like these hyumans called _gay_. That had nothing to do with his plan. His work would be destroyed, all because of Irken anatomy. Even though most female Irken's breasts were suppressed when they were born, his wasn't. They would be growing. Not to mention he was in a growth spurt, his secret wouldn't be held much longer, but he would attempt to hide them anyways. Being called 'Zima' by the Dib-stink was something he would rather die than have.

Placing his black t-shirt back over himself, Zim stepped back from the mirror, exiting his bathroom. His feet tapped on the floor as he walked, echoing in the underground labs of his base on Earth. Entering the elevator, Zim started to rise to the surface with a simple, "Computer! Take me to the surface!" He reached the top level of the base, exiting through the lid of the trashcan. Looking around, he yelled, "MY BASE! GIR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BASE!" Of course, Gir did not respond, simply continuing to stir the waffle batter, or at least what was left of it. In his happy daze, he maniacally stirred the batter, making it fly everywhere, landing on whatever it could. A fling of batter hit Zim's face, Gir somehow realizing this, turned to Zim.

"Master! I made waffles for you!" Gir shrieked happily, the metallic voice grating against Zim's poor antennas. He flinched visibly as Gir ran to him, jumping on his head. Caught off guard, Zim became unbalanced. He fell out of the trashcan, landing on the floor with a loud _thump, _detaching the batter-covered Gir in the process. Zim was now coated in batter, landing in a pile on the floor after Gir enclosed his head with the sticky ingredients. Immediately, Zim stood up, growling angrily as he stormed over to Gir. Stopping whatever he was doing(who knows), Gir stared at his Master with cyan blue eyes, his metal tongue sticking out. Lifting Gir up as high as he could, he turned the Sir unit until Zim found what he was looking for. Pressing his finger on a button, Gir turned off, going into sleep mode until Zim commanded him awake. Processing his thoughts, Zim ordered the Computer to clean up the kitchen and the living room as he went to clean himself off.

Gir sat on the couch, lifeless eyes facing the television as his favorite show came on. Zim was in the house, exiting his bathroom after fully dressing himself. He felt much cleaner, especially glad that the goo was off of him. With a turn of the doorknob, Zim army-marched out of the room, into the long corridors of the first-level of his base. "Gir! Awaken~ by your Masters command!" he yelled loudly when he reached the living room. Staring at Gir expectantly, the Invader watched as the little robots eyes faded back into color.

"Woooh! I'm a taco!" he yelled.

Glad that the Computer had cleaned Gir off as well, Zim responded, "Yes, yes. You are a stupid taco that I have NO use for."

His pak legs came out, handing Zim his purple contacts and wig. His antennae twitched, irritated as he put on the wig. After a few swift movements, Zim was out of his house, walking along the sidewalk. He was unsure of where he would go. He just wanted to walk somewhere to clear his mind of this problem. It was making him act strangely.

After several minutes of slowly shuffling down the streets, Zim realized where he had gone in his daze. Looking up at the house, he started to walk, wanting to go somewhere else. Hopefully the Dib-monkey would not realize him; Zim did not want to deal with the annoying hyuman right now. As Zim turned around to leave, he heard the door swing open. "ZIM! Why are you here? I know what you're planning! You stupid alien! My head's not big!" Dib yelled.

"I am not planning anything, Dib-filth. I am merely taking a walk. No, I did not state the largeness of your head, although it really is huge." With that, Zim walked away, leaving Dib to stand in his doorway.

_I know he's plotting something! He always is! Maybe I should keep an eye on him…_ Dib thought, closing the door as he walked to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter? Don't know where this is going, maybe Zadr. Hopefully I will found out. =) Dunno if I should be saying he or she for Zim...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter. Yay for comments! Thank you! C= Oh yeah, Disclaimer: I do not own IZ... although I would be super glad to, and would've supported ZaDr all the way!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Several hours after Dib had 'confronted' the alien, he sat in his room, drawing an outline of Zim's house, along with the lab. This was from pure memory, and so anything he was unsure of, didn't get drawn on the paper. He raised his now smudged with lead hands above his head, stretching out his muscles. Pushing his chair backwards, he stepped away from the desk he had been hunched over. Dib was now finished, and had decided the best weaknesses in Zim's base to place the spy cameras. "I'll catch him this time! This will be another victory for Earth! Zim won't be able to stand a chance against me after I find out his plan. I will demolish this one, and the rest that come after!" Dib yelled, remembering something he almost forgot. "Wait, Zim needs to be out of his house first, otherwise he'll catch me before I can get a camera in place."<p>

Dib groaned, slumping in his spot. He was hoping to be able to place them now, without the worry of missing something important in Zim's scheme. Putting down the camera bags he unconsciously grabbed, Dib stormed to his dresser. He picked out a pair of pajamas, black boxers, along with a baggy t-shirt, an odd color of lime green. Throwing them on, he flicked off the lights and hopped into his bed. Pulling of his glasses, Dib was out as soon as he relaxed most of his muscles. He would never fully relax all of them, it was a paranoia of his that he would be attacked in his sleep by the obnoxious paranormal creatures he was investigating.

The sun had risen, but Dib wasn't awake. Gaz had tried to get him up for skool, but he ignored her. She broke his door handle, and when she was outside, she threw a rock at the window, cracking it open as the rock landed on the floor. Dib was lucky he was crying in his sleep. Gaz knew why, but that didn't bring on full pity. He made her late, and so now she had to walk to skool, alone. She would make sure he received punishment later, and besides, she had to vent on someone. Her game broke, and she knew Dib had money. She was on the last level, but the stupid batteries went out. On her way to school without the game, she felt really bored. It was cold, even for spring. Looking around, she saw Zim walking along the sidewalk on the other side of the road, completely consumed by his thoughts. Gaz knew he was going to skool too, so she walked over to him, not caring about cars on the road. No one knew how to drive, unless they worked for Professor Membrane, or drove a bus. She hit his arm, causing him to jump. He had not seen her at all.

Gaz smirked, her mouth slithering out the words, "I have something to say to you."

Dib woke, sitting up in his bed, sweating as if he'd had a bad dream. He did. Remembering where he was, Dib relaxed, shuddering slightly. The dream… was about a young woman. Sadly enough, he could never remember what she looked like, just that purple hair… and her smile, her laughter. In the dream, there was a car crash, and he was in the car. The lady was driving, singing along with the young version of Dib. She gasped, stopping the car with as much effort as she could give. The car had turned, being in both lanes on the road. Dib was barely tall enough to see out the window, watching as the red car sped in their direction. It stopped, but not fast enough. The impact hit the front, shattering the windshield. No one was in the passenger seat, but the driver's seat was hit badly. The women sat there, paling as the blood drained from the gash in her head. The car had dented the door, the cracking noise giving away the fact that her bones had been broken. Her head slammed on the steering wheel, glass cutting fresh wounds into her. Her eyes were open, her breathing shallow. Dib saw what happened. He was smart enough to know his mother wouldn't survive.

"Mom?" his voice called.

She looked at him, and smiled. "I love you." Were the last words she spoke.

It strained the life away from her, and she died, the light fading from her eyes. They were still open. Dib sat there, silent as his mother went limp. She was gone. She had given her life for a deer. A fawn, actually, walked across the road, innocently unaware of where it was. Dib unbuckled his seat belt, moving to the front seat. He sat in her lap, the cold chill of her body making him shiver. He huddled closer, falling asleep, right there. He didn't care where she was. She was right here, for him, and dad, and Gaz… She was barely born. Wouldn't remember her mother... Tears streamed from his eyes, his shoulder quivering.

The dream ended there, the details were immense. He would never forget that day. Except for the way his mother looked. He could never recall it. With a sigh, Dib put the glasses over his eyes, his foggy vision clearing as he did so. He jumped out of bed, looking at the alarm clock. Late for school, Zim would be suspicious.

"Wait a minute! This is my chance! Zim will be at skool, and then I could put the spy cameras in his house!" Dib yelled, grabbing a pair of clothes out of his closet. Shedding himself of his pajamas, Dib put on his clothes, taking his sweet time. School wouldn't be out for another five hours. _Maybe I should shower? _Dib thought, pausing what he was doing. _Hm, okay then. _Dib finished off his consideration, taking off the clean clothes he had on. He put on his pajamas once again, grabbing his towel. He walked to the bathroom, closing the door, locking it. Draping the towel on the hanger, Dib turned on the hot water knob, letting the water gush out. After a while, the water was warm enough. Undressing, Dib stepped into the tub, closing the shower curtain after he got in.

Dib was clean, still remembering what he had to do. Entering his room, he got dressed in his usual outfit. He put on his shoes, finally realizing the broken window. He shivered, realizing what this meant. He did not want to get beaten to a pulp today… Oh well, he would anyways. Leaving his bedroom, Dib walked downstairs to the living room. He saw Gaz's pizza from last night, she probably forgot about it. He realized the small, electronic device next to it. Dib knew. He was getting finicky; maybe he should hurry, so he could pick up a new box of Bloaty's pizza, and a poop cola. Along with several new boxes of batteries, cereal, and some food for him, so he could eat in peace, without having to worry about the wrath of Gaz. He grabbed the money stash he kept downstairs, and headed out the door, briskly walking to Zim's base.

As he reached the front, he had already devised a plan to get inside. He stopped before he entered the yard, standing on the sidewalk. Picking up three rocks, Dib threw one at the door. It hit the doorbell, right on target. The front door opened to reveal the robot parents as Dib tossed a second rock in the direction of the gnomes. Them being distracted, Dib sprinted to the door, running past the roboparents. "Success!" he yelled triumphantly, fisting the air in front of him. He was completely ignored by the roboparents as they proceeded to roll back into their closet.

He put the third rock in his pocket, walking towards the corner of the living room. He hooked up a small camera on the wall, trying to make it look unsuspicious. Walking towards the hallway, Dib pulled out another miniature camera; putting it at the end of the corridor. It had a vision of everything down the hall, except for the last room. Zim would most likely not find it, and the computer didn't care unless Zim commanded him to take care of it. He exited the hall, strutting to the trashcan. Lifting the lid, Dib entered, the elevator automatically taking him to the underground lab. Leaving as the elevator stopped, Dib walked to the wall. He climbed, the texture of the wall allowing him at least some grip. He tried to hurry, knowing it would be around three minutes before the computer clicked, and responded to the command already input into it. The Dib wasn't allowed in the labs, the computer knew, but it was lazy enough to wait awhile before ridding the household of him. He hooked it up swiftly, and hesitantly started down the wall. After going down a few paces, he jumped, hurting his foot with the impact. Dib continued to walk, trying to get to the other side of the lab. As he reached the other wall, a metallic hand grabbed the back of his shirt. It lifted Dib high in the air, pulling him into the ceiling. Suddenly, Dib was outside, sitting on the lawn in front of the gnomes. As quickly as he could, Dib pulled out the rock, tossing it in the air. The lasers attacked it, allowing Dib some time to escape. The rock was diminished quickly, though, and the lasers pointed back at Dib. He exited the lawn quickly as he felt a sharp, burning pain in his side. One shot had gotten Dib, but he was safe for now.

Zim's house was in a neighborhood close to the part of the town he wanted to go to. With a turn, he walked down the sidewalk until he reached a few stores. One, called "Mattie's Favret Store" was one that Dib saw. Walking towards it, he swung the door open; the 'ding' alerting the people working in the store that he was there. He picked up six boxes of batteries for Gaz, and a pair of batteries that were rechargeable. Paying for them, Dib walked out the door, putting the boxes in his bag. He walked towards Bloaty's, seeing the pizza hog through the window. He was surrounded by kids, and was eating three pizzas at once. Dib shivered in disgust, walking towards the shortest line he could find as he entered the restaurant. When he was up front, an unhappy person working the cash register blurted, "NEXT! What do you want, and make it quick!"

He looked like he wanted to say more, but Dib retorted with, "A box of cheese pizza, a box of pepperoni, and three extra large poop colas."

The boy looked surprised with the order, seeing Dib's scrawny figure, but continued on with the usual. "Get your order over there." He said, pointing to a person handing out greasy boxes.

Dib walked over, once again waiting in a line. After getting the pizza, he walked out, heading back to his house. It was difficult for him to carry the boxes, seeing as he placed the poop cola on top, holding the box with both hands. Dib was strong, but his gauntly arms could barely balance the packages. Wobbling down the street, several rude people bumped into him, making it harder for him to walk. He passed through without spilling Gaz's soda, and reached Zim's house after several minutes. From here, it was easier, seeing as kids were at skool, and everyone else was consumed by TV, or at some grease-filled restaurant. Arriving at his house, he walked up the stairs to open the door with ease. He didn't lock it; no one ever bothered the crazy kid anymore, unless they wanted to bully him. Walking to the kitchen, he put the pizza and poop cola into the refrigerator, slamming the door shut. He was bored, and skool was still going on. He wouldn't go, though, Ms. Bitter's wrath would probably be enough to send him to the underground classes. He went up to his room, turning on his laptop. For several minutes, he hooked up the cameras in Zim's house to the device, letting the screens pop up. He watched the screen for a while, keeping his eye on the Sir unit that roamed the house. The robot probably went back home after Dib left, Dib didn't remember seeing him there. Getting up from the chair, Dib jumped on the bed, plopping his head face down on the pillow. He turned his head to the side to breathe, and decided to take a nap.

Dib woke to the front door slamming shut, and realized Gaz was home. His breathing hitched, he stood up and initially prepared for the pain Gaz would throw at him. She appeared in his doorway, and her fist swung up to his face. The force was hard enough to throw Dib to the ground, landing in the glass from the broken window. It pierced his skin, but he knew it wasn't that bad. He curled up on the floor, Gaz kicking him a few times before stopping. "So." She growled, kicking Dib another time.

She sat on his bed, waiting for him to respond. He had tensed up, preparing for the worse beating that he predicted to come. He knew it was there, she was waiting for a reason to continue to hurt him. "I got you…" his voice tried, Dib swallowing thickly to continue. "I got you some… some pizza."

He sat up now, looking at Gaz, his honey eyes glazed with fear. "And some more batteries. Oh, and poop cola."

Gaz had arched her eyebrow, staring at Dib with her squinted eyes. She got up, walking out of his room. Dib watched her leave, and decided to look at his wounds. By the way they felt, he would definitely be bruised, making it harder for him to breathe. The open wound the sharp glass gave him wasn't all that bad, he just needed a band-aid. He looked up, barely realizing that Gaz had returned. "My game died, you leave me to walk to skool alone, and you think PIZZA, or even POOP COLA would fix it? You're such a jerk! You dumb idiot!" she yelled furiously, walking over to Dib.

He braced himself as Gaz punched him again. Her hand held him up by the collar of his shirt, but Dib's legs went limp. She threw another blow to his face, tossing him to the floor. She kicked him several times over, and then stopped suddenly. "The batteries helped. Be glad you don't look like a stupid, mashed up blob of a person. Normally, I would throw you down to the depths of hell, putting horror you never thought existed upon you.

She left his room, snickering slightly at the sight of her brother. It faded away, leaving the normal frown to take her lips. Dib sighed painfully, knowing he would be a black and blue painting of Gaz's artwork. He walked to the bathroom, starting to tend to his wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Dib. Lol, not much happens in this chapter. Oh well, maybe the next. Reviews? Please? Haha<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! Maybe I made this happen too fast? Too late!** **Thank you for comments! They make me giddy with happiness! :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not the person who made IZ.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had only been a few days since he had started his watch on Zim, yet he was getting fussy. He murmured quietly to himself, the movements reopening the crack on his lip, making him bleed again. He paced his room, the chill from the window was now feint. He had boarded it up, planning to buy a new window when his dad sent money to them. Gaz had consumed herself in the game once more, ignoring Dib whilst munching on the pizza that was still there. Dib tried to pass his time taking notes on the surveillance he had on Zim's base, but they were all useless. The two cameras he had placed on the top base were basically a waste of time, he hardly ever saw Zim resurfacing to the top layer. Besides, Gir had been doing nothing, blurting out his random phrases to the pig sitting next to him, giggling at the TV. For a few days, the camera in the lab had watched Zim, but all he did was sit in his chair, staring intently at the wall. An hour or so would pass before he snapped out of his daze. He was hiding something, he could tell by the way Zim tensed whenever the computer tried to offer advice. Now, Dib was beyond suspicion. He understood that whatever Zim was plotting, was very important, and very serious this time. The computer had become more efficient to Zim. The wires on the ceiling disintegrated the only camera he had in the labs. <em>Why, would something be so important, as to make the COMPUTER help hide his plans? <em>Dib thought. His worry increased, he had to do something about this.

He stopped pacing, standing in the center of his room.

"I'll go now!" he yelled loudly.

From downstairs, he heard Gaz shout, " Shut up!"

He sighed, frustrated, as he grabbed his jacket. He placed it over himself, tugging at two of the boards. He did not want to deal with Gaz, and so he arranged the wooden panels as to come and go as he pleased. As far as she knew, he hadn't left the house since the day her game died. His feet hung out the window, looking down, he jumped onto the bush that grew randomly beside the house. He tumbled off, jumping up to brush himself off. Looking around, he made sure no one saw him falling clumsily. He started walking down the street, heading in the direction of Zim's house. It was only a few minutes before he was standing in front. How should he get past the gnomes this time, and enter the house unknown? Zim was here this time, and would most certainly throw him out once he caught him. He wanted to use the same trick as before, but he knew the cameras in the gnome's eyes would give away the fact that he was coming. He sat on the sidewalk for awhile, thinking about what he should do. He didn't think about this at all. He suppressed a shiver as a breeze came, and heard the door open, hitting the wall behind it with a loud bang. _How does he know I'm here? _Dib thought to himself. As he was ready to jump out and attack Zim, he heard a squeak, followed by the laughter that could only be made by Gir. He looked around the side of the fence, watching as Gir amused himself with the gnomes. He danced with them, turning them around until the broke, or refused to move, facing away from the path. Dib smiled happily; someday he would repay the little robot back. For now, he just ignored the rest of the movements of the unit as he dashed for the door. Entering as silently as he could, he pleaded the computer to remain quiet. It seemed the computer was busy doing something else, though. It was completely unaware of the fact that Dib had entered, only comprehending that Gir had left the door wide open. He entered the elevator in the trashcan that he used the other day, as the shaft lowered to the laboratory. He exited the elevator, eyes gaping at the huge, bluish monitor in front of him. The screen was glowing slightly, the image of an updating bar spread across the room. It was around fifty-percent, the updates were slow. No wonder he hadn't been attacked yet, the computer was focused on this, at the moment. Dib realized he didn't have much time, after finishing downloading; the computer would alert the Irken of his presence. He rushed down the corridors of the labs; he had never once been down here with the advantage of exploring the rooms. He entered a few rooms, quietly, slowly, just in case the green alien had been inside. One looked similar to a torture chamber, and one was filled with chemicals Dib never imagined seeing. These rooms didn't contain Zim, though, and so Dib continued his search. He reached a door, close to the last of all rooms. It was either this room, or the next. He was thorough on making sure Zim was there, so there was no way he could've left. He opened the door, swinging it open. Dib's stomach lurched as he saw what was in front of him. Zim had no shirt on… and was staring at Dib in surprise. Dib's mouth dropped open, staring at Zim's chest before looking at his face. Lucky for Dib, Zim had covered his chest with his arms before Dib could see the whole view. Dib stepped away involuntarily, as Zim's face expression became aggressive. He couldn't come up with a logical reason that could explain all of this. Dib's head twirled, he became dizzy, barely able to keep his balance as he tried to run. Out of Dib's view, Zim put on his shirt, not caring for the binds he left on the counter. He ran after Dib, catching the hyuman. He was slow, zigzagging in his path to the elevator. Zim blocked his path, as Dib came back to reality.

"Wait… So, you're a… girl?"

Zim was dumbfounded. "Yeah," he said, confirming Dib's question.

"But, Tak didn't… she didn't… Why you?" Dib questioned.

Zim pulled Dib to a lounging room, sitting across from him. After sitting there uncomfortably for awhile, Zim had explained why he had them, and how he kept his secret. It was a very brief description, making it clear to Dib that he had not wanted anyone to know his stealthy secret. "But… why?" was the only thing Dib could say after Zim had finished his enlightenment.

"_Because_, Dib-filth, in Irken society, females are often looked down upon. It is harder for them to become elite, let alone a high stature, even if their height is extraordinary. Plus," Zim continued, "because of this 'looking down on', females are more prone to being defect. They aren't as well looked after as male Irkens."

This was all confusing Dib, images of him and Zim fighting flashed through his head. Zim would be on top, holding Dib to the ground, or vice versa. It made him wonder how Zim thought of all of this, he was a _girl_ for goodness' sakes! He mentioned 'emotional' in all of this, making Dib squirm where he was sitting.

He looked at Zim's chest, the breasts were becoming beyond noticeable for him. Zim noticed where he was looking, and stood almost immediately. He felt so insecure about this, hopefully Dib would keep this secret? Dib blushed, noticing Zim stand. He stood as well, listening to Zim say, "These are not for looking at, _Dib_" Zim said teasingly, pointing at his chest.

"S-sorry…" Dib said, blush creeping onto his face. _What is wrong with me now?_ Dib screamed in his head.

"I am assuming you will keep this secret, yes?" Zim asked, afraid of how Dib would answer. He was his enemy, after all.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Zim rolled his eyes, reminding Dib, "My breasts! Will you be keeping this secret?"

Dib was uncomfortable, he hated the way Zim spoke to easily about them in front of the hyuman male. Trying to regain his composure, Dib contorted, "Why should I?" The look in Zim's eyes immediately made him regret it. He tried sugarcoating it, saying, "There's nothing wrong with being a female on Earth, Zim. Why not tell people? By the way—err, I mean, by their… their size, it won't be long before… someone… sees." Dib looked away from the confused ruby eyes after saying this, staring guiltily at the ground.

Zim smirked. _Was this, perhaps, what Gaz was talking about? _He thought, thinking back to that day when Gaz had walked beside him, saying things he couldn't understand. He knew the definition of the words, yes, but why would she say something like that?

"Fine then, Dib-monkey. You may tell the filthy skool about my gender. I believe it does not matter anymore." Zim said, trying to hide his smirk behind a look of hurt.

Dib's face lit up ever so slightly, making him smile gently as he acknowledged Zim's statement. He left Zim's house, heading back to his own is search of sleep. He was still confused, and usually resting helped him think. Tomorrow was skool as well, after all, it might end up being quite an amusing day.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh noes! Now what? Comments? Please? Only if you want to... Lol.<strong>


End file.
